


Roses of Envy

by Actraiser



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, Consent, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Makoto is one helluva Switch, Maledom, Minimal Angst but there is probably some coming, Multi, Power Dynamics, Probably slightly AU and/or OOC, Ren is just happy making everyone else happy, Sae is doing her best with two young adults in the house, Tae is just along for the ride and loving it, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, but only slightly - Freeform, everyone ends up happy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actraiser/pseuds/Actraiser
Summary: Sae was thrilled when her sister's boyfriend and closest friend, Ren Amamiya, chose to return to Tokyo and resume his life there instead of struggling through a long distance relationship. Sae really couldn't be happier, too, that Makoto and Ren have chosen to stay at her apartment through the Christmas break from school so they can all enjoy the holiday together.She just really, really wishes they wouldn't fuck so much in their bedroom. Or invite others. Maybe she also wishes she wasn't in such a dry spell, or that the sounds of what was happening didn't keep her up at night for all wrong (or right) reasons...Most of all, she wishes Ren would stop appearing in her dreams.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Takemi Tae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Roses of Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> This is another story that just won't get out of my goddamn head and I haven't been able to get rid of it since I finished Royal. Makoto is my girl, and Makoto/Ren is my favorite pairing, and then my mind went some places and that's how we ended up here. No, I don't get it either, just roll with it.
> 
> As always, please submit your comments, questions or whatnot here or to my Discord at Versesai#3794 and I hope you enjoy!

Winter had settled over Tokyo once more. In the midst of December with a record breaking chill across the entire city, a sort of ghost town atmosphere had swept over the streets as night fell. Unless you had somewhere to be, somewhere meaningful and serious, the streets were empty and unforgiving. Snow thin in the air and so cold one's breath came out in billowing gouts of breath, it made home and warmth a longing that drew everyone back inside as quickly as possible. 

Sae Niijima wasn't exactly rushing home though. Her heels clicked wetly across the snowy concrete and she tried to ignore the chill running up her legs despite the heavy coat she was wearing, taking her time as she looked up towards the apartment building she called home. Tonight had been a bust from start to finish and every time she thought of going home, something swelled in her gut like molten lead and her steps got a few paces slower.

She has gone all out for the date. A backless, elegant cocktail gown with ample room to display her chest and figure, her hair parted to one side in her preferred style, eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes smokey and desirable...she'd even gone so far as to forgo a bra to amplify the effect of her dress and for what? 

The man had been completely...transparent. Static. He had been a mutual friend of her office assistant, a man 'her age and type' that she'd been assured would be a good match for her date tonight. What she'd gotten was a man maybe eight years her senior who worked for Japan Post as some sort of middle management in it's Tokyo branch (though if you believed him, his position was vital to the continued flow of mail in all of Japan) who had the unfortunate combination of being far too eager to talk about his far too mundane life without a single point of interest to be found. 

He'd even managed to select a dull location for their date. While she had no reason to dislike traditional Japanese cuisine and aesthetic, the man had promised her a high class dining experience and they had instead come into a place where most everyone wore yukata and a shamisen had been playing to accompany dinner. Sae had been too mortified to remove her coat throughout dinner, feeling incredibly over and under dressed at the same time. 

So it had been miserable, and she'd simply promised to call him the next time she was free to go out while also making sure to mention her extremely busy case load...and then she'd sent an email to her assistant, promising that if she brought up their date or tried to encourage a second one ever again, Sae would personally light every one of her future bonus checks on fire, on her desk. 

During her musing and recollection, Sae had finally stepped into her apartment building and into the elevator that took her to the floor she lived on. Each step made her stomach do a small flip, then another, until she fished her key from the thin purse she'd brought and opened the door to step into her home.

It was warm, cozy, inviting. Always smelling of fresh linen and cleanser thanks to Sae's maid service...and now filled with the sound of rapturous moaning. 

When Makoto had come home from College for the holidays, Sae had been thrilled. Though Makoto had her own apartment, the sisters had agreed to spend the time around Christmas and New Years together as a way to reconnect. Sae had left her post as a prosecutor for the SIU and had instead taken up as a defense attorney while Makoto was studying to take her own law exams and start her career. Her being back for the first time in months should have been a fantastic thing, a chance to bond...and it had been, it really had. 

It was just... _He_ had come along. 

Nothing about Ren coming to stay with her and Makoto should have surprised Sae. Makoto and Ren had been dating for almost three years, ever since Ren had quietly confessed to her some time during the Phantom Thieves incidents and at first...well. Sae had to admit she had her doubts. Reservations. Concerns…

No, she had judged both Makoto and Ren harshly. Makoto for falling for a juvenile delinquent with a criminal record on probation, jeopardizing her entire future, while she judged Ren for being that delinquent casting blemishes on her sister's life. Not that she'd paid as much attention as she should have, at first...until the first time Makoto had brought Ren over to study, Sae wasn't aware they were even acquaintances.

Then, Sae had spent an entire day interrogating Ren after finding out who he was….and she'd stopped judging. No, she'd befriended the young man who'd fallen for her sister and they had acquired a certain perspective on each other that Sae felt she had never seen in anyone else.

Ren had proven himself not just smart, charismatic and resourceful, but resolute and morally ironclad in a way she...she had not been. Not when they first met, anyway. He was several years her junior and yet she'd been more impressed with him than she had with any of her peers or seniors. At least, once she had been able to see clearly. Once her life had stopped being a distorted game of chance and competition within her soul. 

Accepting Ren as a suitable match for Makoto wasn't hard once she started trying. Perhaps it was when she was discovering how well they suited each other that things began to truly change, in fact…

He’d come back to Tokyo after being gone for only a year, a year that Makoto had spent in an uninterrupted fugue when she wasn’t at school. Long distance was hard, and at first Sae had assumed it would claim them both, especially as Ren’s entire life was back in his hometown...and then it wasn’t. He was eighteen when he went back, and he’d spent the year at home preparing his transcripts, acquiring a lawyer and legally distancing himself from his parents. To the extent that with Sojiro’s permission (and complete surprise, judging by Sojiro making a phone call to Sae herself for legal advice that had involved him nearly crying at one point) Ren had legally been adopted into the Sakura household.

Sae didn’t really know what Ren’s family was like back, but given Makoto’s face the one and only time she’d asked, Sae felt secure in the knowledge she didn’t really want to know much more than that he felt he belonged in Tokyo with Sojiro and Futaba...The latter of which had become almost as much a fixture around Makoto as Ren himself. Meeting her had been...an experience.

Evidently Sae ‘had a total hidden boss’ vibe, which she took as some kind of compliment.

Ren had taken a job at LeBlanc right away, as well as picking up multiple part time jobs in addition which as she understood it included an assistant to a doctor in town, bar backing, phone operator and office assistant to a local politician, stock worker for an air soft store in town and more. How he managed all of that was lost on Sae, but he never seemed the least bit tired whenever she saw him. More surprisingly, Makoto had confided in her that Ren was genuinely interested in pursuing a career in law enforcement.

To that end he’d only slowed down his multiple jobs to start up college this year, and Sojiro had given him the weekend shifts at Leblanc almost entirely now which was where Sae primarily spent time around him. Watching him, getting to know him.

Part of her had suspected Ren was only with Makoto for money or some ulterior motive, at least at first, but that had never been the case. Ren worked his ass off for his own money and spoiled Makoto every which way while being privately quite frugal. Sojiro had let him remain in the loft among LeBlanc despite offering him a room in the Sakura household but Ren wanted to maintain some independence, while also practically forcing Sojiro to accept a modest rent.

Maybe it was starting to see Ren as a man, not just a Phantom Thief or a delinquent, that had put Sae in her current predicament. Weeks of seeing him studying in between orders, overhearing phone calls where he charmed Makoto with promises of weekends filled with each other to make up for their absence and more. Sae had grown to feel comfortable around him at first, and then…

And then things had changed.

Sae hadn’t been able to explain it at first. She spent almost all of her weekends at Leblanc now, and frequently found herself gravitating to the cafe whenever Ren was working. She’d tried almost every one of the blends he’d made and had eaten so much of his curry that she was intimately familiar with his favorite spice blends, as well as the off-menu foods he was proficient in cooking. She’d become familiar with the expressions on his face, the tones of his voice, the way his eyes smiled without his lips moving at times and the other times when something furious and passionate burnt through the mask he wore, and she wondered if it was how he’d looked all the time as Joker..

Slowly, Sae’s dreams had filled with that smooth, deep voice of his whispering her name as those gorgeous hands with the delicate fingers ran over her skin, trailing molten heat over her sides and over her neck. She’d come to find herself touching his hand when he served her coffee and smiling despite herself whenever he came over to freshen her cup or when they talked legal cases together. His mind hadn’t dulled at all, sharp as steel when it came to morals and ethics which were being reinforced by a voracious appetite for his school work; He knew precedent and case studies off hand that she had only vague knowledge of, and she’d come to find Ren a more than acceptable substitute for her laptop and law books.

It didn’t help that ever since Makoto and Ren had come to stay for the holidays, Sae had begun walking in to the house filled with the sounds of sex almost nightly. Not that she’d ever admitted that to Makoto and Ren of course, who she knew would both stutter and flush red before refusing to ever again have sex within the walls and probably relocate to Leblanc as a love nest from then on. She tried to pretend she did it to not make either of them feel on the spot...but Sae couldn’t lie to herself forever.

She’d come to enjoy it. To the extent that she’d begun leaving the office earlier than she normally would have just to catch the tail ends of their time together. She should have been mortified by the way she felt, the warmth that was already spreading through her formerly ice-cold skin at the way she could hear Makoto’s breath growing increasingly shrill from her bedroom.

“Joker! Don’t...don’t tease anymore, just do it!” came her sister’s call, and Sae sucked her lip between her teeth. Ren was her junior by many years, never mind the complication of him being Makoto’s _boyfrien_ d. A very serious, intimate boyfriend that Makoto had already made clear she wanted to marry someday. Sae should have been ashamed of herself as she slowly made her way to Makoto’s door, leaning herself on the wall next to it…

When her fingers dipped between her legs, sliding against the smooth dress and pressing into her folds through the thong she’d worn for her date. A date she’d hoped would take her mind off Ren, but it had failed the hardest in that regard. All she’d been able to think about how he’d have taken her somewhere exciting and smokey, how he’d have spent the dinner with his hand on hers, intimately close, whispering about how gorgeous her dress looked on her and detailing how he’d enjoy peeling it off her skin…

Sae had it bad, she couldn’t even deny the infatuation she had with the man giving her own little sister the time of her life, if the keening whimper of Makoto beyond the door was any indication. Her own pussy was soaked so thoroughly that her dress clung to her skin beneath her fingers, visibly dampening as she made it wet by her touches…

“G-god, more! Fuck my ass harder, Joker, _please_!”

Sae’s fingers froze on the spot and her eyes flew open, her purse clattering from her unoccupied hand and landing on the thankfully carpeted floor without more than a dull sound that she hoped was lost in the noise. It wasn’t the idea that Makoto was begging for something so deviant as anal mere feet away, which should have only made Sae’s fantasies warp to place herself in that position of Ren giving her ass a thorough pounding, making her his in a hole she’d not given to anyone else…

That voice...It was deeper, slightly heavy sounding, a little duller than Makoto’s own sharp tones even in this state. It wasn’t Makoto begging behind that door, but it had been Makoto begging earlier…

Sae’s curiosity and confusion guided her to the door. Nervous fingers closed on the bar handle and tested in with her nerves boiling to the surface with each centimeter turn. Unlocked, and it barely made a sound as she pushed it open just a quarter inch...and then her hand clenched at the handle, so much she was genuinely afraid she might rip it from the door.

Makoto was sitting on the edge of her queen sized bed, the sheets and a large black comforter bunched upon the side with the fluffy pillows tossed all about. The floor was a mess of clothes; Makoto’s own black suit pants and white shirt with a red and black vest had been tossed aside, with Ren’s bulky coat and the edges of his clothes overtop of them...And a thin, gray dress with a white coat tucked near the door, along with a pair of platform heels.

On the center of the bed in front of Makoto was Ren, his stylishly ruffled black hair even frumpier than usual and his glasses tossed casually to the side, while he was on his knees behind a short, thin woman who was facing away from Sae. All she saw was a short head of bob-cut dark blue hair and a necklace jangling about…

As Ren fucked this woman like he wanted to put her through the bed. Her face was buried in the sheets now, her arms pulled back as Ren used them for leverage. His hips pulled back and then his entire body seemed to jolt forward, the sound of his hips hitting the woman’s ass like a whip cracking and her voice only barely muffled by the sheets as she howled in abject pleasure. Beside them, watching in as rapt attention as Sae herself, Makoto was needily whimpering as her fingers worked between her own legs, lounging next to Ren…

Sae hadn’t even realized her fingers had moved back between her legs until she felt her legs shake and her fingers were slick even through her dress. She hadn’t breathed since she’d opened the door either and it took every ounce of self control she had not to whimper as she inhaled wildly. This was...so far beyond anything she had ever expected to see, even with the knowledge Makoto and Ren had been voracious before. Nothing she’d heard had ever given her any indication that the couple were anything more than passionate but vanilla…

The knowledge made Sae’s head swim, but there was no room for a single thought within. Especially not as Makoto leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ren’s ear, whispering something with a practically feral smile to her lips...And then Ren snapped one of his arms forehead, his fingers sinking into the woman’s hair and yanking her back so she was sitting against Ren’s chest. The action prompted a torrid, deep groan of pleasure to escape her lips and then she turned her head to Ren, giving Sae a chance to see...One of Ren’s bosses, Tae Takemi, who was a doctor in town.

Tae was slowly being rocked up and down on Ren’s cock even in this position, but judging by her needy expression as her hair was pulled this wasn’t satisfactory and she reached back to slide her hand into Ren’s neck, into his hair, and she made a pleading sound as they kissed in this harsh angle. “I don’t think you’re showing proper respect. You need to make it clear how badly you need to cum.”

Sae gushed, both physically and emotionally, at how incredibly deep Ren’s voice was right now. How dark it sounded compared to his normal tone, how level and cool it was even now with two beautiful women practically crawling over him. True to his commanding tone, Tae opened her mouth and before she could even start speaking, Ren had his other hand around her throat, causing her to make a choked sound that had the doctor’s (and Sae herself) flushing red with need. “Not me. Her.”

Ren motioned his head to Makoto, who was still sitting next to her boyfriend and Tae turned to her with her lips quivering as she leaned forward and reached her hand from Ren to Makoto, tangling her hand into the brunette’s hair…then pulled herself into Makoto for what was one hell of a kiss. Lips folding repeatedly over each other, tongues slipping between the pair, needy sounds practically filling the air until Tae finally broke free. In a voice as desperate as Sae herself felt, the doctor spoke. “Please, _Queen_...Please may I cum all over his cock?”

Sae wasn’t sure if it was the molten hot kiss, the throaty and slutty way a respectable older woman begged for cock, or the look of sheer exhilaration on Makoto’s face as she grinned like a cat stalking prey and moved to crawl in front of Tae...Before she unfurled her legs in front of the woman and patted her soaking, reddened pussy with two fingertips.

Even if Tae didn’t look eager to dive in, Ren’s grip on her head was not forgotten as he shoved her into his girlfriend’s folds and kept his hand there to grind her in as his pace picked back up to it’s previous shattering levels. His hips hit Tae and her entire body seemed to ripple with force that Makoto reacted to with fervent approval, moaning louder and louder each time.

“That’s it, Joker! O-oh **God** , fuck her! I can feel it through her!” Makoto squealed, and she could hear Ren’s smoldering chuckle as he leaned over Tae entirely and locked lips with Makoto over the woman sandwiched between them, and they kissed in a way that made Sae’s lips ache just to watch. Makoto’s lips disappeared against Ren’s, teeth catching her skin and her eyes fluttering wide before slamming shut as pleasure overwhelmed her…

Sae came. It was so sudden she hardly even noticed it among all the other stimuli she’d failed to register until now. Her fingers had pushed into her soaking folds with a rhythm she had begun to match to Ren’s own and she had was dimly aware of how her lip ached, a trickle of blood against her tongue from where she’d bitten into it to keep herself quiet...Her climax was like an exclamation point on a sudden wave of stimulation and information right through her spine.

Her legs quaked as she pushed back off the door, releasing the handle as quietly as she could with a shaking hand before her strength fled her and Sae Niijima, the woman everyone thought was so composed and self controlled, collapsed backwards on her ass in her hallway with her fingers locked inside her pussy and her head swimming from the sight of watching her little sister and her boyfriend in a threesome.

A sudden wave of exhaustion carried Sae back to her feet, whimpering lightly as she realized her thin dress was now completely glued to her thighs from the sheer amount of juices that had coursed down her legs...The same juices that had formed discreet pools in the carpet near the doorway, and Sae’s entire head grew red as she realized just what exactly she’d been doing up until now.

Caught up or not, this was the lowest point she’d ever been. She tried to justify herself, stumbling away from the door and pulling her coated fingers from inside her core, the dress slipping back into place from where her actions had hitched part of it over her thigh, but it clung to her in a way that kept it from falling perfectly away

It had been too long, was all. She just needed to work this out of her system was all. Sae’s thoughts carried her into her room and her door closed behind her, locking and latching immediately as if to erect a barrier around herself. It was dark and the pristine smell of fresh linen she normally enjoyed in her space was replaced by the overwhelming scent of her own arousal coating her legs.

She needed a shower. She needed a shower and tomorrow she needed to find someone to spend the night with...Someone without dark, curly hair and gorgeous eyes gleaming in gloomy light- No, no. She wasn’t like this, she wasn’t weak. Sae just...she just needed a _shower_. She just needed to get some rest, and...and hope tonight would be the first night in weeks she didn’t dream about him.

* * *

Sunlight was a foreign concept inside Makoto’s room each morning, no matter how bright it was outside. Even before Ren had begun staying over she’d set up a thick set of blackout curtains and organized her room in such a way no errant sunbeams could hit her bed directly, relying on meticulous alarms and her own internal clock to wake herself. Compared to her already early wake-up time, however, Ren’s own disrupted her system by at least an hour; It was four in the morning and he was already sitting up on the bed, running his fingers through his hair and stretching his back to work out the vague series of clicks that rang out from his spine.

Last night had been exhilarating for all the right reasons, Tae’s presence in the bedroom playing off Makoto and his own dynamic very well...His girlfriend was something of a perfectionist to outsiders, but he had come to understand that it was a coping mechanism for feeling like she had no control over her life, and the fact that she’d come as far as she had was something he would forever be proud of her for. Early on in their relationship though, Ren had discovered that Makoto had one hell of a wild side to her when it came to the bedroom...Giving and taking control entirely on how she felt at the time and switching between wanting to be spoiled with his attention or cooly orchestrating their night to her own satisfaction and he had never been more enthusiastic for someone’s emotional development. Sex was an outlet for her as much as it was something for them to share together.

Tae joining them wasn’t the first of her wild fancies, nor the first time a third party had joined them in bed. No, Tae was actually a repeat offender in that category...Which wasn’t entirely Ren’s fault, either. Even if he did enjoy her company and had jumped at the chance to work for her as essentially a nurse in her clinic, he and Makoto had been committed to each other and he didn’t let his eyes wander...too much. He’d have to be made of stone to ignore Tae’s mannerisms and outfit sometimes, but at the end of the day he’d behaved himself.

No, Makoto had been the one to broach the topic of other women all on her own, and for some reason Ren wasn’t sure he’d been surprised even at the time. It wasn’t like there was any big, neon sign that screamed, you know, ‘she’s into watching you bang other chicks while they beg and submit to her’ but somehow it just made a sort of sense to him. Or maybe he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in it’s mouth.

After all the excitement had ended (with Makoto collapsed on top of Tae while Ren pretended not to be ready to melt into a puddle of exhausted flesh next to them) he’d been the one to quietly slip Tae out of the bedroom; Sae had been on a date last night and Makoto hadn’t anticipated her being back last night, judging by what Sae had told her, so neither of them were particularly worried when she didn’t come home.

Personally, Ren was almost convinced the risk of Sae coming back early and catching Makoto in the act was part of what drove her so wild last night, but he’d never say that to her outright. The complicated relationship between the Niijima sisters was a place he wasn’t going to tread, _even_ in the name of tormenting his lover.

Rubbing his face as he stood, Ren leaned over and fished his boxers out of the tangled mess of clothing, then blinked as he realized Tae’s panties were still mixed in...and with a chuckle, he tossed them back towards Makoto to land next to her on the bed. Even with her early rising tendencies, Makoto was completely comatose after last night and didn’t even stir an inch under the black comforter.

Ren...Well, sleep still rang at the back of his head and his body protested gravely at his being awake, but he’d woken up the same time as always. It wasn’t...exactly like he wanted to, or that his body was just ‘used’ to it. No, it was different every time; Last night it had been vivid dreams, or perhaps memories, of a gun barrel pressed to his head and a sinister smile behind the sights. Of things that had almost happened, all the close calls and lucky breaks that had followed the Phantom Thieves…

To say some things still haunted him was kind of an understatement, but he handled it. Makoto had been instrumental in that, as was burying himself in his own work; It wasn’t exactly healthy, but it made it hard to consider the past when he was juggling jobs, school work and a fully committed, highly experimental relationship.

Stepping out into the main room, Ren was careful in closing the door to make as little noise as possible. Makoto could be strangely easy to wake up at times, but he wanted to surprise her with breakfast and coffee. He didn’t even acknowledge the odd sense of something being off as he stepped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes under his glasses as he made his way to the refrigerator and started digging around.

It took him two minutes, after sorting out a variety of ingredients and breakfast items, to turn around and look at the table. His mind drifted to the coffee and he stepped towards the pot, his hand landing on it...and realizing it was already hot to the touch, enough that he pulled his hand back reflexively and hissed as he popped a fingertip into his mouth. He hadn’t paid attention, but it was now occurring to him that he’d smelled coffee pretty much since he’d woken up.

One of the hazards of working in a coffee shop almost every day, the smell sort of faded into the background unless he was actively paying attention to it. 

So he turned around, and found himself staring at Sae. Who was watching him with a mildly amused smile on her lips, holding her coffee cup with one hand on the handle and the other circling a fingertip around it’s side. She looked...rough, in a word. Her hair was unkempt and fitfully pulled aside, not brushed, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Ren was also absolutely not noticing that she was wearing a thin ink green camisole with what seemed to be nothing else on.

Ren was frozen like a deer in headlights, considering a number of things that he processed in the span of time it took for him to pull his finger out of his mouth. Sae looked like she’d barely slept, and he hadn’t heard her come home any time after things had quieted down...Even asleep, he would have heard the door to the apartment, and he hadn’t seen anything change since he’d walked Tae out…

Which meant Sae had come home last night, during Tae’s visit. Makoto was pretty vocal when she thought they could afford to be, which she had thought last night. Sae was supposed to be on a date and if she was back, it probably hadn’t gone well? Or maybe it had, but she wasn’t the type to stay over? It looked like she hadn’t slept, either…

Somewhere in there, he had to _also_ acknowledge he was standing in the middle of Sae’s kitchen wearing nothing but boxers, which was a layer of complication to the entire thing given that Sae’s eyes were clearly drifting over him even as she tried to hide it behind a drink of her coffee. There was time to contemplate that particular series of thoughts later, **much** later.

Taking a soft inhale to steady himself, Ren smiled at Sae. “...Good morning Niijima-san.” came the greeting in as level a tone as he could muster given the train wreck occurring in his brain, while Sae responded with a simple shake of her head and continuing her almost knowing smile.

“...I don’t know about good, but yes. It is morning, Amamiya-kun.” Sae responded before she took another, much heftier drink of her coffee and set the empty cup down on the table. “Could I trouble you for a refill, since you’re already standing?” she added as a fingertip pushed it into the center of the rectangular table. Ren carefully picked it up and turned around, getting into the process of lifting the coffee pot and pouring it-

“So. _How long have you and my sister been sleeping with other people?_ ”

Ren nearly dropped the coffee pot, then frantically over corrected. At least half a pot of coffee went all over his hand and the floor, and he swallowed a yelp. Doom washed over him as he shoved the pot and the cup onto the counter, then pushed his hands under the faucet to clean the coffee off before it burned him.

They were dead...No, no, Makoto had immunity because she was family. So _he_ was dead.

That sounded about right. Dodge the most dangerous criminals and sociopaths in Japan, the police, public opinion and literal God-like entities, get killed by an older sister.


End file.
